Shaun's Obsession
by Atlantima
Summary: After hacking into Abstergo's surveillance cameras, Shaun falls in love with Desmond's body. Based on a comic by lanimalu on deviantART
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!"

Shaun jolted at the sudden shock of Rebecca's voice. His eyes darted up from the computer screen to meet her inquisitive face.

"What are you doing?" she asked casually.

"Eh..." He folded his laptop almost closed without even thinking about how suspicious that looked. "Nothing?"

Rebecca's features quirked in disbelief. "Oh, so you're hiding nothing then?" she said mockingly.

"Don't you have work to do?" Shaun snipped, but she was having none of that. Her hands grabbed at the laptop. "Stop that!" he barked, trying to wiggle it out of her grasp.

They wrestled for control over the computer for several seconds before Rebecca finally gave up. "Fine!" Scowling, she turned away and waved a hand dismissively. "Keep your little secrets!"

"What secrets?! I'm **working**! You should try it too!" Shaun shook his fist at her as she retreated back to the Animus workstation. He watched her with narrowed eyes until he was sure she was fully focused back on her programming. Then he let out a small sigh of relief. "Okay..." He lifted the laptop lid again. "Where was I?"

Before him was a vivid image of a man's glistening wet body, frozen mid-shower. Shaun glanced at Rebecca again just to be safe, then double-checked the sound was still muted before unpausing the video.

The droplets resumed their spray over the captive Assassin. The video was a little pixelly from being magnified to fill his screen, but Shaun was captivated nonetheless. Every minute motion of Desmond's muscles was visible underneath the skin as he rubbed a bar of Abstergo brand soap into a rich lather on his arms. Shaun found himself wondering what the stuff smelled like... and then wondering what Desmond smelled like.

And from that point it was a short hop, skip, and jump to wondering what his cock looked like. There was no way to tell from the video, for he was facing away from the camera. _Come on, Desmond,_ Shaun mentally implored. _Turn around already..._

Nothing doing. The man in the video stubbornly continued to stand in that same spot, working his hair into a foamy mess of bubbles. Shaun ached to run his fingers through that hair, to push that head down into his lap, to feel those scarred lips against his skin, to do all sorts of things with Desmond's obscenely hot body.

But, for now at least, he was limited to just watching. Watching, and trying extremely hard not to wank off while Rebecca was there. Shaun allowed himself a small smirk. _Bloody hell, I haven't even met the fellow yet and I already want to shag him silly_. He sighed and took a drink of his coffee. _And even when I do finally meet him, statistically, he's probably not even gay._

Just then, the star of the show turned around.

Coffee splurted from Shaun's mouth and he only barely managed to refrain from shouting aloud. _Jesus sodding Christ! He's enormous! And that's... if that's the size of his cock __**soft**__, then... _A shudder ran through Shaun's entire nervous system and he lost his grip on the coffee mug, spilling deep brown over his pants and into the carpet.


	2. Chapter 2

Desmond bent over and twisted the faucet, shutting off the water. Then he straightened up and yawned, stretching his arms wide. It had been another grueling session in the Animus today, and he felt just about ready to keel over from exhaustion.

With his head tilted back for the hearty yawn, he happened to notice something in the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Shaun was busy mopping up spilt coffee and fabricating a lie to Rebecca about how "it was too bloody hot, it burnt my tongue and I was startled, is all", so he didn't see Desmond's eyes go wide or his hasty scramble to cover himself with a towel.

And even if he had seen that, the video feed was muted, so he wouldn't have heard the grumble of "Fuckin' bastard mad scientists, it's not enough just to kidnap me and force me into some crazy-ass machine, no, they gotta secretly videotape me too!" Desmond threw on some clothes, then examined the rest of his prison, finding several more cameras. "Hey!" he yelled into one of them. "I'm on to you! Fuckin' perverts!"

"The cameras are necessary, Mr. Miles," came an unexpected reply from a microphone somewhere, causing Desmond to jerk back in alarm. "They're for your own protection."

"Like fuck they are! You guys don't give a damn about me!"

Vidic answered back, smarmy and patronizing as usual. "If we allow you to remain conscious, we have to be sure you won't damage yourself."

Desmond scowled into the camera.

"You can put up with the surveillance or we can induce a coma as per our discussion yesterday. The choice is yours, Mr. Miles."

"Fine, whatever. Keep your stupid porn cams, faggot." Desmond gave Vidic an emphatic double deuce and flopped onto the bed. "Hell, stream it online if you want! I'm sure you'd make a fortune in subscriptions! And I could tell everyone who watches it exactly what Abstergo's really up to, how 'bout that?"

Vidic didn't bother responding.

Shaun had by now returned to monitoring the feed. _Oh, bollocks! He's clothed now._ He sighed, locked his laptop, and got up from his desk. "I'm calling it a night, Rebecca."

She chuckled. "Didn't you say you were entrenched in important work?"

"It's nothing that can't wait 'til morning."

She shrugged. "Whatever." Shaun was almost out of the room when she piped up again. "Hey, didn't you say you were gonna try hacking into the surveillance video feed? How'd that work out?"

Shaun turned to halfway face her, carefully keeping his expression bored. "It wasn't difficult, but honestly I don't know why I bothered. Nothing interesting going on, he's just gone to bed. I'd say he seemed a little overly tired for someone who spent all day having a lie down."

"Hey, you don't know what it's like to be in the Animus!" Rebecca pointed out. "Alty's running all over the Holy Land fighting Templars, maybe Desmond's muscles feel the exertion too."

At the mention of Desmond's muscles, heat rushed through Shaun's body and images flashed into his mind. He gulped quietly before shooting a final snide remark to Rebecca. "I'm off to bed. Could you do me a favor and not call Altaïr 'Alty'?" Then he quickly left the room to take care of his arousal.


End file.
